Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a flexible touch screen panel and a flexible touch screen display device. In particular, exemplary embodiments relate to a flexible touch screen panel to reduce mechanical bending stress and a flexible touch screen display device including the same.
Discussion
Demand exists for flexible touch screen panels that may be attached to or implemented as a single body with a flexible display device. Such flexible touch screen panels and flexible touch screen display devices including a flexible touch screen panel may be flexible through the use of a flexible thin film substrate versus a thick glass (or metal) substrate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.